


A Cup Full of Comets [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: multipodicity, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Tris and Briar Life measures things in stages conversations and cups of coffee, comets and spare change . They are no different.</p><p>A podfic of A Cup Full of Comets, written by metaphorically-blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup Full of Comets [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a cup full of comets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3712) by metaphorically-blue. 



> This was recorded for Multipodicity and was [originally recorded](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/493905.html) by clairshadows. Also, I tried using music, and I don't think it sucked \o/

**Downloads:** [MP3](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/CoM-A%20Cup%20Full%20of%20Comets%20by%20metaphorically%20blue-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.parakaproductions.com/audio/CoM-A%20Cup%20Full%20of%20Comets%20by%20metaphorically%20blue-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 11:54


End file.
